


Alola!

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of Duchesseshipping, NSFW, Romance, Vacation, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Hilbert and Skyla have taken a one week vacation to the Alola region in order to celebrate their 2-year anniversary of being a couple. However on the third day, Skyla begins to feel insecure about something. NSFW near the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm a huge fan of Jetshipping. There's a cover art of this fic at FF dot net. Big props to impactfuma for the cover art! Well then, enjoy!

Skyla and Elesa were enjoying the Alolan sun as they relaxed on their beach chairs at Hano Beach near the resort that the two and Hilbert were staying at. Hilbert and Skyla have decided to take a one week vacation to the Alola region in order to celebrate their 2 years of being a couple, but also asked Elesa if she wanted to tag along, which the latter agreed on. Despite the resort being infamous for requiring to book a reservation a year in advance, Elesa was able to loop hole their way in, due to her status as a world-famous supermodel. Even though the Shining Beauty felt that she was intruding in her friends' private time, the couple didn't mind in the slightest, explaining that she needed a break from modeling.

"Aren't you glad that you came with us, Elesa?" Skyla remarked as she rested her hands behind the back of her hand, adjusting herself to a comfortable position.

"Well, even though I'm basically third-wheeling, it does beat the normalcy from back home." Elesa replied, sipping on her drink. "Oh, where did Hilbert walk off to?"

"Oh, he's wandering around the beach with Victini." The pilot answered, chuckling at her later thought. "I guess they're looking for Pyukumuku to send back to the waters. He did tell me that he used to do that as a part-time job during his travels back years ago."

Despite being 20 years old, Hilbert wouldn't act his age most of the time, though there were times when he showed acts of maturity, such as the Team Plasma incident before their second uprising, and when he returned to Unova where Skyla and his friends realized that his appearance and attitude changed completely to some extent.

However, Elesa noted Hilbert talking to a girl with green hair from a distance. "Hey, Skyla, who is Hilbert talking to?" She asked.

"I dunno about that but let's find out. Come on." Skyla replied as they both got off their chairs. Realistically, the Mistralton Gym Leader doesn't have a history of being jealous, except the time when Hilbert showed her pictures of him with Zinnia during his travels, and then posing with certain female Gym Leaders respectively, but she has been working on controlling herself.

As the 2 Gym Leaders drew closer, Hilbert and Victini, who was positioned on his shoulder, waved at them "Hey, Skyla, Elesa, I want you to meet my friend." He started.

"Hello to you both!" the green-haired girl quipped with a bright smile.

"Hello to ya, too. I'm Skyla, ace pilot and Gym Leader of Mistralton City!" The Pilot introduced with the same attitude as the young girl.

"Nice to me you, too. I'm Elesa, supermodel and Gym Leader of Nimbasa City. We're happy to meet you, umm." The Shining Beauty paused until the girl finished her sentence.

"My name is Mallow, and I happen to be a Trial Captain of Akala Island, and I live in Konikoni City. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Mallow once again greeted in glee. "You guys are so lucky to have Hilbert as a friend, and boyfriend if I may say to you, Skyla."

Skyla felt puzzled that Mallow knew of her relationship status with Hilbert. "Wait, how did you know that-oh duh, he must've told you." She realized.

"Yep. I got to know Hilbert well when he cleared my trial back 2 years ago. Boy, does he have a keen sense of awareness, just like the Stoutland that I lent to him during that time." The Trial Captain explained, remembering how Hilbert managed to find the ingredients for her recipe in a short amount of time.

"If I may ask, what's the purpose of the trials in the Alola region. I know there aren't any Gyms around here so I'm just curious." Skyla wondered.

Clearing her throat, Mallow happily obliged to discuss the purpose of the Island Challenge. "While it's true that Trainers and their Pokémon get stronger through battles, they can also grow through various activities such as finding food ingredients for example." She explained.

"Yeah, when I first arrived to Alola, I was surprised that Gyms and a Pokémon League were non-existent." Hilbert added. Professor Kukui has told Hilbert about a Pokémon League in the works, but the latter hadn't heard any news of the progress since then. The League was supposed to be situated on Mount Lanakila, due to the importance of the Legendary Pokémon that the locals idolized.

"But not anymore. Well, on the Pokémon League part." The cook interjected. "We finally have one now."

"Really? How long has it been around now?" Hilbert asked in amazement. "And who's the Champion?"

"The Alola Champion is a boy name Sun. His real name is Elio, but he prefers to be called Sun." Mallow explained. "Also, he happens to be our first ever Champion of the Alola region."

That put a smile on Hilbert's face, knowing that kids are growing strong with their Pokémon to accomplish amazing feats. "Wow, I sure would like to meet this Sun kid. From what you've said, he must be a dedicated Pokémon Trainer." He said.

"I agree on that notion." Elesa added with a smirk directed at the former Unova Champion. "Getting a bit off topic here, you kinda bear a resemblance to Skyla, Mallow."

Elesa's comment amused her best friend, as she agreed on the notion. "Now that you mention it, yeah, she does. Mainly the hair and facial expression, along with the skin color in a way." Skyla remarked to the Trial Captain.

"Geez, thanks, I guess." Mallow replied, a tad embarrassed, but she didn't mind in the slightest. "Oh, I almost forget. Hilbert, you should visit Olivia at Konikoni City. She has a new selection of jewelry that you, Skyla and Elesa would like."

"Who is Olivia again? I must've forgotten about her when Hilbert mentioned her in the past." Skyla asked the young girl. It seemed that she still had to get used to Hilbert talking to other woman without feeling a pang of jealousy. With Hilbert, he's used to Skyla conversing with other men, but in her case, it's quite contradictory.

"Oliva is an Island Kahuna, basically a position higher than the Trial Captains. She also runs a jewelry shop in Konikoni City, which is not too far from Heahea City, like south of it." Hilbert answered.

"I must be on my way now, so please stop by whenever you can!" Mallow said as she left the three tourists.

"You take care now, Mallow!" Hilbert yelled as he and Victini, along with the Gym Leaders waved good bye to Mallow.

"Well then, shall we get changed in order to head out to Konikoni City?" The brunet started as he faced the hotel's direction.

"Since you have much more experience in Alola than the two of us, lead the way." Skyla replied. "I'm sticking to my shawl, though. I'm just gonna wear a tank top."

"I'm with you on that. Doesn't hurt to wear a shawl as well." Elesa agreed as they walked to the Hano Resort.

Later that day

"Here we are, Konikoni City." Hilbert said, stretching his arms in the process.

Konikoni City's main feature is that it bustled with merchants who sold exotic goods such as incenses, herbs, jewelry, etc. Mallow's parents' restaurant, along with Olivia's jewelry shop, were popular attractions in the city. The architecture reminded Hilbert of his time in Ecruteak City, as well as Malie City in Ula'Ula Island.

Hilbert wore a black over shirt that had a white '10' symbol on the left side of his chest along with a gray undershirt and tan shorts, Skyla had on a light blue tank top with a dark blue shawl that had a white fuurosou symbol on it, and Elesa was wearing a matching outfit like Skyla's but the tank top was black and her shawl was yellow with a white chamomile symbol.

"Wow, there's so many vendors around here!" Skyla exclaimed. The pilot had plans of buying a souvenir for herself and Hilbert, and it looked like this was the place to start her search. "I'm gonna take a look at the incense stand for a bit." With that, she walked over to the stand.

"Catch anything interesting, Elesa?" Hilbert asked, only to get no response from the Nimbasa Gym Leader, which lead to Hilbert and Victini with a somewhat concerned look on their faces. "Uh, everything all right, Elesa?"

The Shining Beauty had her eyes directed at a group of Pikachu who were accompanied by a woman. From a distance near the city's lighthouse, it appeared that she was training them on how to perform a rather odd dance. This wasn't the first time that Elesa was entranced by a Pikachu before; she has openly admitted to being a huge fan of Red's Pikachu, and she even said it to Red's face during the PWT back 2 years ago. "Huh, I must've zoned out." She uttered as she tried to keep a calm expression despite the excitement growing in her.

"I can see why." Hilbert commented while staring at the Pikachu, enticing a smirk from his face. "You know, she's well known in the city. It wouldn't hurt for you to talk to her."

Straightening her hair slightly, the supermodel decided to take up on Hilbert's offer. Though she felt a bit nervous at the thought of coming up to the woman, just having something in common was enough to convince her otherwise.

"Alright, I'm going to give it a try. Don't wander off too far from us." Elesa vaguely remarked as she walked away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the reference." He jokingly retorted when she was out of earshot. The reference was about his time away from the Unova region all those years back. Hilbert decided to stroll around the city, passing through various stands with merchants asking prospective customers if they wanted to buy their product. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere." He replied to of them as he walked away to a further distance. Soon, he and Victini wound up at the city's port. There, he stared at the open sea, a casual reminder to him of how vast the world is. "This is the life, isn't it, Victini?" The brunet asked his partner, lightly petting its head, which earned him an approving nod from it.

"My, my, it's been a while hasn't it, Hilbert?" A voice rang behind him.

"What?" Hilbert turned around to confront the source of the voice. "Oh, Olivia! Long time, no see!"

"From the looks of it, you still look the same since we've last met." Olivia said as she stepped closer to him. She was known as Akala Island's Kahuna, and unbeknownst to Hilbert, who held a top position in the Alola Pokémon League. The Island Kahuna had an attractive appeal to the islanders. She wore a tank top and short shorts, bracelets, necklets and anklets with jewelry, and high heel sandals. Nonetheless, she was a kind-hearted woman to those who've had the chance to get to know her. "You know, a simple message wouldn't hurt every once in a began." The Kahuna chided playfully.

Hilbert chuckled at her remark. "Not the first time I heard that, but it's great to see you again!" He said as he extended his hand to Olivia.

"Likewise," She replied as she shook his hand in response. "So, what are you up to in Alola?"

"Well, it just so happens to be me and Skyla's 2nd year anniversary of being a couple, and so we thought that coming to Alola was appropriate. Also, we brought our friend Elesa along with us." The brunet explained.

"Ah, I getcha. Congratulations for you two. But where are they at?" Olivia asked.

"Skyla is roaming through the vendor stands, and Elesa is talking to the woman who has that group of Pikachu with her. I just ended up at the port as I strolled through Konikoni City." Hilbert replied, brushing a bit of his hair away from his face. "Anyway, how have you been, Olivia? Running a jewelry shop along with Kahuna responsibilities can be daunting, right?"

"That may be, but to top it off, I'm also part of the-"

"Ah, there you are, Hilbert!" Skyla's voice cut off Olivia from finishing as she and Elesa walked down to the port, standing by Hilbert's side. The pilot had a concerned look on her that went unnoticed from the jewelry enthusiast, or so the former thought.

'Oh, she thinks that I have a thing for Hilbert.' Olivia thought, mentally laughing somewhat. Though she has had a slight crush on the former Unova Champion in the past, she has moved on, mainly to people who's the opposite of Hilbert's gender. 'Her friend is very cute, though.' She added on in her thoughts.

"Where have you been?" Elesa spoke, her gaze straight at the Island Kahuna.

"As I was walking through Konikoni City, I ended up at the port." Hilbert happily answered, facing Olivia. "Then Olivia came by to say hello."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Olivia." Skyla greeted, her response being genuine. She felt a bit self-conscious of herself in comparison to the Island Kahuna due to how appealing she looked, enough for her to even rival Elesa. The Mistralton Gym Leader shrugged off those thoughts in order to avoid suspicion, proceeding to shake Olivia's hand.

Olivia shook her hand in return. "Verily. A pleasure to meet you, Skyla." Olivia responded as she let go of the pilot's hand and brought hers towards Elesa's direction. "You too, Elesa."

"Likewise, as well, Miss Olivia." Elesa replied back, shifting to a smirk. "I assume Hilbert has told you stories about us." She commented as she looked back at the brunet. Before Hilbert and Skyla have dated, the former has mentioned to Olivia about his feelings for the Mistralton Gym Leader, but didn't want to dwell on those thoughts as it would impede him during his 2-year journey to find N, and to better not only himself but for his Pokémon. Even though the Island Kahuna had no prior relationship experience in her life, she advised him that it's okay to have it cross his mind every once in a while, but to also be ready when to confront Skyla about his feelings.

Chuckling at the Shining Beauty's assumption, Olivia nodded in agreement. "Oh he has, don't you worry about-" Suddenly, Hilbert's Xtransceiver started to ring.

"Sorry about that." Hilbert apologized to the group as he read the name of the caller. "Oh it's from Blue."

"Ugh, why him?" Skyla mumbled in slight disgust. She got along well with Professor Oak's grandson, but his attitude towards Hilbert irritated her to the core, but her boyfriend affirmed her that he and Blue were on good terms with one another.

Hilbert pressed the 'accept' button, and a screen popped up from his Xtransceiver.

"Yo, Unova Chump!" Blue loudly greeted from the screen as he gave a V-sign with his fingers. Red and Pikachu were in the background as well. From what Hilbert saw, it appeared that they were waiting outside of an entrance to a giant tree-like building.

"Hey there, Blue, Red! What's up?!" Hilbert greeted at the two Kanto trainers.

'He does not give a rest with the Unova Chump thing, does he?' Skyla wondered, a scowl emerging from her face. That was primarily the reason why couldn't fully get along with Blue because of the pet name that he incorporated to Hilbert.

Blue formed a smile on his face, as well as Pikachu while Red kept a stoic expression. "For one, since when did you arrive to Alola?" The self-proclaimed genius asked.

"I'm on a week vacation with Skyla to celebrate our 2-year anniversary of dating each other, and we brought our friend Elesa along with us. Today's our third day. We're actually with Olivia at the moment, if you know her, that is." Hilbert repeated his explanation to Blue. The brunet wondered as to why Red and Blue were in Alola as well.

"Props to ya two." Blue said, with Red and Pikachu nodding in agreement. "Oh, you said that Olivia is with you, right?" The Viridian City Gym Leader questioned, bringing Olivia's attention.

"Yes, that's right, Blue." Olivia confirmed as she walked to Hilbert's side, facing the screen. "Is Leaf enjoying the jewelry that I gave her?"

"You bet she is! Thanks again for the assistance." Blue proclaimed in excitement, earning a nod from the Island Kahuna. For context's sake, when Red and Blue announced that they were going to Alola in order to run a new facility that was built on one of the islands, Leaf wanted to join in their trip as well, with no questions asked from the Kanto boys. Leaf has been helping Professor Oak's cousin, Samson Oak, on researching the 'Alola forms' of certain Pokémon while Red and Blue did their own thing. Being crazy over jewelry and accessories, Leaf visited Konikoni City with Blue at one point after reading a traveling brochure, and that's how they met Olivia.

Blue cleared his throat as he spoke to Hilbert yet again. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk about is that me and Red are running a new battle facility. It's called the Battle Tree!"

"The Battle Tree?" Hilbert, Skyla, and Elesa said in unison. "So, it's like the Battle Maison, or the Battle Tower, right?" The brunet questioned further.

"That's right! A place where the strongest Pokémon Trainers gather to have the chance to battle either me or Red, or maybe the both of us at once. Almost forgot, it's on Poni Island." Blue explained, but added more in the end. "We even have a title for us."

'…' Red thought in his mind. Truth be told, he's not a major fan of the title that Blue picked for them.

"We're referred to as Battle Legends!" Blue proudly proclaimed while Red face-palmed himself in embarrassment.

"I-I see then." Hilbert replied, struggling to not burst out in laughter along with the rest near him.

"Hah! I told you that they would like the name for us, Red!" The Viridian Gym Leader exclaimed in triumph while Red continued to have his face burrowed in his hand. "Once you're finished with your vacation, stop by whenever you can. I'll show you what a true Kanto Trainer is capable of." This time, Red was supportive of his friend's statement.

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys later." The former Unova Champion bid good bye to the Kanto boys.

"All in due time, Unova Chump. Any final comments, Red?" Blue asked to his friend beside him, and surprisingly enough, he spoke this time.

"…I hope to battle you again, Hilbert." Red ended his statement with a smirk, which surprised Blue. With that, the call ended.

"Ah, so you and Red have battled before, huh." Olivia started.

"Yeah, last time we faced against each was during the finals of the PWT 2 years back. I lost the match but I had no hard feelings." Hilbert stated, still remembering how he was close to defeating Red. It was a back and forth match, but it when it came down to Hilbert's Serperior and Red's Charizard, they took drastic measures by Mega Evolving their ace Pokémon. Despite Serperior gaining the upper hand, a combined Mega Evolution and Z-Move from both Pokémon exhausted them, only for Serperior to faint in the end. Even then, Hilbert was proud of his Pokémon for getting far, despite losing to the Legendary Pokémon Trainer and his team.

With a smile, Elesa agreed on the notion. "Despite the outcome, it left me in shock. We've seen what Hilbert was capable of doing before he left, but after seeing that match, words can't describe that feeling." The Shining Beauty commented.

"Goes to show how awesome my boyfriend is, right?" Skyla declared as she latched onto Hilbert's arm, leaving him mildly flustered. "Reshiram wouldn't have chosen you as its holder if you weren't." Hilbert could only nod as he felt overwhelmed by their compliments. The brunet noticed that his girlfriend was gripping his arm a bit tight this time, usually it's a soft grip.

"Haha, I can't expect any less from you, Hilbert." Olivia said in amusement. The Island Kahuna noticed that it was getting dark. "Now then, how about we all celebrate your anniversary at Mallow's restaurant? It's right next to my shop."

The group had no complaints as they were hungry to begin with. "Wait, Mallow runs her own restaurant!?" Skyla exclaimed in disbelief, getting a reaction from the Island Kahuna.

"Not exactly, Skyla. Mallow's parents run the restaurant, though she and her older brother help with the cooking. She often goes to the Lush Jungle in order to gather certain ingredients." Olivia explained as she found the pilot's commentary quite humorous. "Come on, let's go. Don't worry about paying for the food, I'll take care of that."

The restaurant had a comfortable atmosphere for the three tourists. Also, from what Olivia had told them, the food options were a blend of various delicacies from different regions. Hilbert tried out the special Z-set that was mixed with food from the Kanto and Unova region, Skyla had the fish Z-set with a variety of Sinnoh and Kalos options, Elesa decided try indulge herself in the vegetarian option that was based from the Unova and Johto regions, Olivia just went with her usual as always, and Victini sat around the corner near as it ate its meal. Each meal was crafted by Mallow and her older brother, with the former taking pride in her work.

"Ahh, that hit the spot." Hilbert sighed as he rubbed his stomach.

"You know, I'd always try foreign dishes whenever I ship cargo or drop Mr. Juniper to different regions, but here, it's something I'll tell you that." Skyla complimented on Mallow's cooking with sincerity.

"It's not always that I try vegetarian options, but I can make an exception on this. Give Mallow my regards for this meal." Elesa responded with a similar answer to Skyla's.

"I'll be sure that Mallow hears your critique. Her handiwork is something to be desired, even for her age." Olivia said. Back then, she was rather cautious whenever Mallow made something for her to eat, since the first that Olivia tried one of her dishes was so spicy that even a glass of Moo Moo Milk wouldn't calm the burn in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, what were you going to say at the port, Olivia?" Hilbert reminded the Island Kahuna. Before their conversation was cut off by Skyla and Elesa, Olivia was about to add on about her responsibilities.

"Thank you for reminding me, Hilbert." Olivia said as she stretched her arms before she continued on. "You see, I also happen to be a member of the Alola Elite Four." Once she finished, the trio were surprised at the very least.

"Wow, congrats, though!" Hilbert cheerfully replied to the new Elite Four member. Skyla and Elesa gave their congrats as well.

"If I may ask, is there a Flying-Type Elite Four member?" The pilot asked Olivia.

A smirk formed on the Island Kahuna's mouth. 'Boy something tells me that she's going to freak out about this.' Olivia thought.

"Yes, there is. Her name is Kahili, and sh-"

"No way! My favorite athlete is part of your guys' Elite Four?!" Skyla shouted in glee, prompting a majority of the patrons of the restaurant to direct their attention to the four.

"Take it easy, Skyla." Hilbert pleaded as he began to sweat due to second-hand embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but knowing that Kahili chose to be part of the Elite Four is good news to me." Though she's not a fan of sports, Skyla has been a loyal fan of Kahili ever since she made headlines of traveling around the world in order to hone her skills as a Flying-Type Pokémon Trainer and professional golfer. At the Hano Grand Resort, the professional golfer is mentioned to be the daughter of the owner of the world-famous resort. The Mistralton Gym Leader had hoped that Kahili would be around the hotel in hopes of meeting one of her idols, the other being Winona. A while back, Skyla had even tried golfing all because of Kahili.

Olivia chuckled at Skyla's reasoning. "In actuality, she was opposed to the idea of being a part of the Elite Four because Kukui pestered her to join, but she changed her mind once she battled Sun."

"I'm glad she did, then." The pilot replied. Throughout their time today, her jealousy began to mellow down, but she still felt doubt inside her. Skyla made up her mind, and she'd hope to discuss her worries to Hilbert.

Elesa side glanced her best friend, noticing that she was fidgeting, but not enough to catch the attention of others around her. 'As I thought, you're feeling jealous of Olivia.'

Sometime around a year since Skyla and Hilbert had been a couple, there have been times when she and Elesa have had discussions of their significant others, with Elesa talking about Valerie. The Mistralton Gym Leader told her fellow Gym Leader how she got easily agitated whenever Hilbert got too friendly with another woman, but Elesa explained to her that he's not the type of person to be unfaithful of someone. Elesa somewhat called her friend out because Hilbert was able to accept Skyla in terms of socializing with other men, which made the latter realize that her blind rage would be the demise of their relationship. In hindsight, Skyla should've taken Elesa's advice to heart.

The pilot's reverie broke when Hilbert asked Olivia about the other Elite Four members. "Who are the other Elite Four members, then?"

"Hala and Acerola happen to be our other fellow members of the Elite Four as well." Olivia told the group.

"Geez, no wonder Kukui wanted me to figure all of this info out for myself." Hilbert said. When he stopped by Professor Kukui's house on the first day of their vacation, he mentioned nothing about the Alola Pokémon League being established, but he did receive a vague answer about figuring it out himself.

"That's Kukui for you, always waiting for the moment to be properly seized, I guess. Anyway, I think I used up your guys' time, but why don't you come over to my shop? For my gratitude, I can give you some accessories." The Rock-Type Elite Four member decided that to end their time for the day, she wanted to gift them with fine jewelry and other trinkets. "You guys can head along to my shop, I'll handle the bill."

With that, Hilbert. Skyla and Victini stood up and proceeded to make their way to the exit. "Hey, thanks again for the food, Olivia." Hilbert thanked the Island Kahuna, and Skyla followed suit to give her thanks as well. They noticed that Elesa wasn't tagging along with them. "Aren't you coming along with us, Elesa" Skyla asked her best friend.

"Oh, don't worry. I just want to chat with Olivia on certain topics." Elesa pleaded, leaving the Elite Four member quite puzzled.

"Ok then. We'll see you at the shop." The pilot replied as she and Hilbert left the restaurant. Olivia knew what this was all about.

"I take it this is all about your best friend's insecurity, no?" The Island Kahuna questioned Elesa, folding her arms in the process.

"That is correct." Elesa answered, doing the same action as the Elite Four member. "You see, she has never gotten used to Hilbert talking to other women, though not to the point of being too problematic on it." She continued to explain.

Olivia formed a soft smile on her face. She understood that Skyla cared a lot for Hilbert, but the Island Kahuna had no intentions of taking him away from the pilot. "I wish she knew that I'm not into Hilbert, well not anymore, that is." The Island Kahuna divulged out.

The Shining Beauty raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. "You used to have a crush on Hilbert, I presume?" She asked.

With a nod to confirm Elesa's question, Olivia went on how she used to have taken a liking to the former Unova Champion. "Back then, he was such a kind-hearted fellow, always wanting to help out others, regardless if there was a reward or not. Also, his skills as a Pokémon Trainer left me in awe, especially after how his one Pokémon decimated my entire team when he first challenged me." Olivia let out a yawn before she continued further. She remembered how Hilbert's Serperior took out her Rock-Type team without any effort.

"My crush for him stopped when he told me about this one girl back in his home region who he missed dearly. Hilbert went on how he felt guilty for not communicating with her and the rest of his friends. I gave him some advice on how to tell Skyla about his feelings for her, and to just take it easy." The Island Kahuna finished her talking by trying to stifle out another yawn.

"Ah I see." Elesa started, brushing off some dust from her shawl. "I really appreciate you for helping Hilbert out at the time, really." The Shining Beauty thanked Olivia. It seemed that Skyla wasn't the only one to receive relationship advice.

Letting out a small laugh, Olivia began to explain about her relationship status. "Truth be told, I've never been in a relationship with anyone in my entire life. All of that advice I told him was from a shoujo manga."

Elesa gave the Island Kahuna a flabbergasted look. Someone like Olivia to have never been in a relationship was something to be considered false in Elesa's mind. The Shining Beauty adored her newfound friend's looks, but needless to say, she was already in a relationship with the Fairy-Type Gym Leader of the Kalos region. Her expression softened afterwards. "I'm sure you'll find someone someday, just give it time."

"Don't worry about it. Especially after today, I enjoyed seeing a girl with a good appetite." Olivia said in an attempt to flirt with Elesa.

It seemed that Olivia's action had taken an effect on Elesa, making her blush profusely. "W-well, I do thank you for the compliment, but I'm seeing someone at the moment." Elesa admitted.

"Oh, is that so? Sorry about that, the flirting thing, I mean. I'm sure they are a lovely person to have you." Olivia responded in a respectful manner. 'At least I tried, though.' She thought.

"She's very lovely, I'll admit on that. We should probably get going. Hilbert and Skyla are waiting for us." Elesa said as she stood up from her chair.

"You're right, let me head over to pay for the food." The Island Kahuna replied as she did the same.

Shopping for jewelry wasn't a difficult, especially since Olivia offered to give a few to the trio as her token of appreciation. While in the jewelry shop, they heard conversations on how Olivia still hasn't found someone to be with or how the jewelry would make then irresistible towards their object of desire. This left the Island Kahuna flustered to the fullest. In the end, they were gifted with jewelry that originated from Meteor Falls, Mt. Moon, Wela Volcano Park, and even Chargestone Cave. Olivia bid them farewell, and she hoped for them to visit her and Mallow again.

Back at the hotel, they departed to their rooms, with Elesa having a separate room from the two so that they can have their moments of privacy. They left their Pokémon in a resting area inside the hotel in case they wanted to frolic about. Hilbert and Skyla set their belongings aside and proceeded to relax on their bed.

"What a day, huh?" Hilbert asked as he tried to initiate a conversation, resting his hands behind the back of his hand. "And we only have 4 more days to go."

Skyla wrapped one of her arms around her boyfriend, putting her head on his chest. "It has been an exciting one, I suppose." She tiredly muttered, feeling a bit down-casted.

The former Unova Champion felt an odd vibe from his girlfriend. It's a rare occurrence for Skyla to act all gloomy considering her upbeat nature. There's a reason why they call her the High-Flying Girl. "Is something wrong, Skyla?" He asked, a tad concern for her.

"Yes, there's something wrong, Hilbert." Skyla admitted as she released a sigh afterwards. "Do you think that I get jealous easily?"

A blank expression formed on Hilbert's face. "I do remember you being all worked up about it in the past, but as of late, I haven't noticed at all." He answered as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

And so, Skyla began to explain about how easily jealous she became of Olivia. She went on about how she didn't improve at all in terms of controlling her jealousy. From what Hilbert interpreted, his girlfriend's insecurities have got the best of her. He never had any intentions of betraying Skyla's love, but after what she had said, this charade had to end once and for all.

"Just, how do you do it, Hilbert?" She desperately pleaded to the brunet. "How do you handle it?"

Hilbert let out a slight chuckle as he ruffled through Skyla's hair for comfort. "I understand how you feel. Honestly, that's how I felt at the start of our relationship. But I knew that you would never do such a thing."

Then, Hilbert went on of the trust factor in any relationship. "Trust is an important part of a relationship. If no one can come to a consensus due to differences, then the relationship is moot."

Skyla's hold tightened around Hilbert "I guess I still need to get used to it." She murmured.

"Ah don't fret about it, too much. Just take it one step at a time." Hilbert replied back. However, something popped up his mind. A smirk grew on his face due to his thought.

"You know, we haven't done anything frisky in a while." The former Unova Champion mentioned as he slightly dragged Skyla on top of him. "How about I show you how much I love you, and would never betray your trust?"

A seductive smile happened to form on the pilot's mouth as she cupped Hilbert's cheeks. "I'd like to take up on offer." She agreed as she initiated the kiss.

Hilbert took note on how ferocious her kiss was, so he decided to return it with the same passion as hers. His hands ventured around her back, sliding a hand inside her tank top. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, wanting to gain entrance, in which he allowed to do so.

Deciding to step it up a notch, Hilbert's hands wandered off to the inside of Skyla's shawl, playing with the strap of her underwear. Breaking the kiss, Skyla noted the growing erection from Hilbert's shorts as it was poking her. "Someone's eager, right?" She playfully chided as she straddled him, removing her tank top. "Gonna need help with this." Skyla gestured at her bra.

"I can help with help." Hilbert complied as he slightly rose up from his position. Having prior experience in removing Skyla's bra before, it didn't take long until he got the clothing off of her, revealing her alluring breasts. His pupils dilated at the sight of them, always amazed by her features. As Hilbert was about to reach a hand to one of her breasts, Skyla grasped his wrist with her hand.

"It'd be fair if we're completely out of our clothes." She declared, her lustful eyes peering into his. With a nod from his boyfriend, he moved aside from her and the both of them stripped their clothes off soon after. Skyla removed her hairpin, which led to her red hair flowing freely. Witnessing Skyla without her usual hairpin aroused Hilbert even more.

They rested on the bed again, facing each other as they took in the other's naked complexion. Skyla stared at the scar that Hilbert sustained on his chest during his travels. Caving in, she brought a finger and traced the line of his scar, eliciting a sigh from her boyfriend. Finally, he was able to knead on her rather large breasts, using both of his hands as he gently massaged them.

"H-Hilbert." She moaned as he started to lightly pinch on her nipples. He then brought his face onto one of her breasts and proceeded to nibble on her nipple, which increased his girlfriend's writhes of uncontrollable pleasure. The brunet halted his gentle assault and shifted on the bed to face Skyla.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hilbert whispered as he lowered his head to lick her neck for a bit. Not being able to take it anymore and wanting the foreplay to end, Skyla reached for his hardened cock and gave it a few strokes.

"U-uh, Skyla." He choked out.

"Can't have all the fun, Hilbert." She said, kissing him on the lips. Afterwards, she scooted herself down to his erection. Skyla grabbed the base and resumed to stroke him once more. "Let me do a bit of the work."

Due to some help from Elesa, Skyla became rather proficient in terms of spicing up her sex life with Hilbert. When they first began to have sex with each other, Hilbert was curious as to how she knew all of those acts that she performed. Turns out it was her first time, as with Hilbert as well.

Hearing Hilbert's moans motivated the pilot to increase her pace as she brought her mouth to the tip. She then performed oral sex on him. The former Unova Champion clutched on the bedsheets due to the amount of pleasure that he was feeling. He gently grabbed Skyla's hair, urging her to continue. She bobbed back and forth at a considerable speed while stroking the base of Hilbert's cock.

"S-Skyla, I-I going to-" He pleaded. Before he could release himself, Skyla stopped her act.

"I don't think so. Can't have you finish too early." The pilot said by giving his erection one last stroke.

"T-that I can't vouch for. Let m-me reach for a condom." The brunet panted as he struggled to get off the bed in order to reach for one of the drawers. He then grabbed a condom from the drawer and ripped the packet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, with Skyla following suit, Hilbert gave the condom to her. "I'll need some assistance putting it on."

"Sure thing." She complied as she properly placed the condom on his member. Once doing so, Hilbert surprised her by pouncing onto her.

"A little daring, huh." She uttered as she did not expect it. Hilbert brought himself to Skyla's core, his face close to her aroused slit. Licking his lips, he went in and started to pleasure Skyla with his tongue. The intensity of her moans was enough for Skyla to cover her mouth with one of her hands in order to avoid causing too much noise in the room. It didn't help that Elesa's room was close to theirs, but she was a heavy sleeper. Skyla reached for Hilbert's hair, ruffling it as he did to her. The brunet then slid a finger inside her, going back and forth slowly and gently.

"A-ah. S-so g-good." Skyla gasped, closing her eyes in order to bask in the pleasure. Hilbert returned to lick her entrance once more, relishing in her taste as she bucked in reaction. After some time on his onslaught, he removed his finger from her, proud of his handiwork. Having his mind hazed from their passion, Hilbert position himself on top of Skyla as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You ready, Skyla?" Hilbert asked as he guided his cock to the entrance of her wet slit.

"Do you even have to ask?" Skyla rebutted, caressing his face affectionately.

"Ok then." With that, he entered inside her. To Skyla, it felt like a jolt of electricity passed through her, though the feeling was a sensational one. Hilbert rocked his hips at a somewhat faster pace than normal, earning a moan in the process. Skyla wrapped her arms around Hilbert's neck and brought him down for a fierce kiss. His pace lessened as they kissed. Despite all the perks that sex could offer to the two, their favorite past time was kissing during the act.

Suddenly, Skyla signaled for him to get off, with Hilbert doing so. Then, she pushed him down so that she straddled him, their genitals touching each other.

"I just want you to relax, is all." She advised as she took his member with her hand, and brought it to her slit, inserting it to her once more. Skyla started to ride him, pleading for him to rock his hips again. Hilbert complied as he tried to match her pace while gripping his hands on her thighs. She then traced his abs with her hands, trying to not lose herself in the ecstasy. The brunet brought one of his hands to her breast and squeezed it. They uttered names to each other that sounded quite incomprehensible due to being engulfed in their lust.

Having enough, Hilbert decided to take action by raising himself up and brought Skyla to his lap. He then wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and the other around her neck as he kept their hips in rhythm. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him yet again. Their love filled the air as they continue to make love to each other. His hip movement slowed down, then changed to a quick one every time they kissed. Skyla found it erotic each time they kissed and made love at the same time.

Despite wanting to come inside Skyla without protection every time they had sex, Hilbert knew that it would lead to unnecessary consequences since they were still not ready to have children yet. He was the first one to come as he felt her inner walls clutch his cock, spasming inside of her. Skyla's release didn't occur until a moment after Hilbert's, and she tried to suppress her moans by kissing him fervently. She was glad that their Pokémon were somewhere else since it would've been embarrassing for them to witness their Trainers' scandalous act. After relishing in their orgasm, their kissing soon came to an end.

The couple panted as they observed each other. They were trickling in sweat, and realized that they would have to clean up the next day, a con of having sex. Hilbert slid off of Skyla and her hold as he made way to the bathroom to throw away the condom. After cleaning himself, he exited the bathroom and return to his place with Skyla, bringing the bedsheets on top of them.

"I hope that was enough to convince you otherwise." Hilbert said, still feeling the side effect of their tryst.

"It sure did." She replied as she brushed his lips with hers. "Then again, we're gonna have to clean ourselves, and the bedsheets in the morning."

Hilbert chuckled at his girlfriend's response. "Ahh, the aftermath of our fun, right? Good thing I used a clean bedsheet."

Soon, sleep started to overcome the two lovers as they brought their naked bodies together. From what the trip had to offer, it was sure worth it for them. Now they hoped that Elesa didn't eavesdropped on them, though they wouldn't get a response until the next morning.


End file.
